Eien no Sayounara
by MissoPyon
Summary: Fic baseada na cena da despedia de Ichigo e Rukia no episodio 63. Nao liguem se não estiver muito fiel, eu me lembrava da cena de uma maneira diferente. Primeira minha de Bleach, plz review. Oneshot IchiRuki


_Yahoooooooooo!!! Saiu a zica, finalmente! Eu posso escrever Bleach! Não há mais nada que eu não possa fazer! \o/_

_Well people, cá estamos eu e eu mesmo pra postar essa fic pra vocês, minha primeira de Bleach (de muitas, eu espero). Surtos a parte, eu acho que a fic não está muito boa, meu Ichigo ficou a lot OOC. Maaas é a primeira, então deem um desconto plz!_

_Sobre a fic, na tenho muito o que dizer, só que ela é baseada na cena do epi. 63, que o Ichigo acabou de salvar a Rukia e eles conversam naquele super por-do-Sol maravilhoso da SS. Eu escrevi ela na base do que eu me lembrava mais ou menos do epi, que era uma despedida toda tipo a Ruki se culpando por fazer o Ichigo ir salvar ela e ele perguntando por que diabos ela não vai voltar, mas parece que minha memória é muito influenciada pelas minhas vontades e quando eu fui ver o epi, nada disso acontecia. Alem do mais, eu JURO que não tinha reparado na Inoue ali antes! Eu assisti e fiquei tipo: 'WTF?? Quem colocou essa Inoue aí??'. Mas nway, espero que curtam! plz deixem reviews, ajudem um principiante a melhorar!_

* * *

Ichigo e Rukia estavam observando o pôr-do-Sol na Soul Society, logo depois dela ter sido salva pelo rapaz de cabelos laranjas.

- Ichigo... Eu não vou voltar com vocês. – a shinigami dos olhos violetas disse seriamente.

- Por quê? – o substituto de shinigami perguntou.

- Porque o meu lugar é aqui... Eu só atrapalhei sua vida normal na Terra! Você até mesmo veio até aqui para me salvar! – algumas lágrimas teimavam em escorrer pelas pálidas bochechas e Rukia tentava contê-las.

- Depois de tudo o que eu passei para te salvar, você não vai voltar comigo por causa dessa besteira de achar que atrapalha minha vida? Pra começo de conversa, eu nem teria vindo até aqui se você realmente fosse um estorvo! – gritou ele. _(Bom, ele foi até o Hueco Mundo salvar a Inoue, não foi? Falando nisso, alguém que acompanha o manga sabe se a Rukia já voltou a aparecer depois da luta contra o tal Aaroniero-eu-sou-a-cara-do-Kaien??)_

- Mesmo se isso fosse verdade, Ichigo, não adianta... A Soul Society é meu lar. – ela desistiu de lutar contra as malditas lágrimas, mas se virou de costas para Ichigo não vê-las.

O dos cabelos laranjas ficou em silêncio e se retirou de costas, olhando fixamente para a figura de Rukia. Enquanto se afastava, Ichigo pôde ouvi-la começar a cantar:

"_Yuugure ni kimi to mita_

_Orenji no Taiyou_

_Nakisou na kao wo shite_

_Eien no Sayounara..."_

"_**Naquela tarde, eu vi com você**_

_**O pôr-do-Sol laranja**_

_**Parecia que você ia chorar**_

_**O nosso eterno adeus..."**_

Ao ouvir a última estrofe do refrão, Ichigo sentiu o estômago revirar. Seu cérebro não conseguia processar as palavras 'eterno', 'adeus' e 'Rukia'. Ao menos não juntas na mesma frase.

Subitamente tomado pelo desespero, como se só agora tivesse se tocado de que era um adeus, Ichigo correu em direção a Rukia, a pegou pelos ombros e a virou bruscamente de frente para si. Só então reparou nas lágrimas que manchavam a alva face da pequena shinigami.

- Por que você voltou? – ela indagou por entre os soluços.

- Porque não quero que seja um adeus eterno. – ele esboçou um sorriso, à maneira dele, claro.

- Mas eu transformei sua vida num inferno, lutando contra todos aqueles hollows e tudo o mais! – ela soluçou mais alto e mais lágrimas escorreram.

- Baka... Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que foi tudo opção minha? EU pedi a sua ajuda pra salvar minha família. EU quis te substituir. Eu quis vir te salvar! – ele disse. Estava cansado dela ficar se culpando por tudo.

- Por quê? Eu tinha te dito que seria melhor você me esquecer naquele dia quando eu vim para cá. Eu te disse também que minha punição era merecida! Por que você veio mesmo assim? – a dor estava estampada em cada palavra que ela dissera.

- Porque eu não ia conseguir viver sabendo que você morreu e eu não fiz nada para impedir. Você acha que é um estorvo na minha vida, mas não é! Todos os dias eu abro o guarda-roupas pra te procurar e ter certeza de que não foi tudo um sonho, e você não imagina como eu me sinto quando você não está lá! Se você tem culpa de alguma coisa, Rukia, é só de ter feito eu me apaixonar!

- Se apaixonar? Você por um acaso me ama Ichigo?

- Amo... Amo mais do que minha própria vida. – Ichigo soltou as sombrancelhas, e sua face adquiriu um quase sorriso.

Ela não reparou que ele estava sorrindo, sua mente deu tilt no primeiro 'amo'. Então, aproveitando-se da situação, Ichigo abaixou-se e tomou seus lábios para si. Ao sentir o toque, ela despertou de seu transe e entreabriu os lábios, num convite mudo para aprofundar o beijo. Ele atendeu à súplica dela e sua língua penetrou vagarosamente sua boca, explorando cada canto dela. Ambas as línguas dancavam no rítmo das batidas de seus corações, que aumentava a cada instante em que mantinham contato.

Se separaram depois de alguns minutos, ou dias, nenhum deles sabia direito. E não faziam questão de saber.

- Eu já disse que te amo? – o shinigami substituto sorriu com cara de bobo.

- Já, mas pode dizer de novo que não tem problema. – ela sorriu de volta.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também.

Naquele dia, eles voltaram juntos para a Terra, e Ichigo teve certeza de que a única coisa que seria eterna era o amor deles.

**Owari.**

* * *

_Well, hope u enjoyed! Espero que a gente se encontre novamente logo!_

_Àqueles que lêem minhas outras fics ('Akatsuki Camp' e 'Meu Alvo, Meu amor' na seção de Naruto) tenham paciência, eu prometo que agora que resolvi todos os meus problemas eu vou postar mais._

_Aaah sim, antes que eu esqueça, o trecho da musica é de 'Orenji no Taiyou' do (MEU) Gakuto-sama._

_Bye people o/_


End file.
